Divergent Fanfiction 2
by DivergentInDauntless
Summary: yes great title, i know;-) book two to how I think Tris&Tobias' life would be if war hadn't started. Not the best and I'm not good at summaries but give it go? Rating might change later on, always the 'might'.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris-**

Its been two years. Two years since Tobias proposed to me. Two years since Christina fell pregnant. Two years since Eric tried to kill me.  
It wasn't an easy two years but we all pulled through it. Christina and Uriah had a beautiful baby boy, they called him Harley-Jay. He had caramel coloured skin with chestnut brown eyes and hair. He'd grown to call me,Tobias and Zeke his aunt and uncles which was absolutely adorable. After the incident with Will and Marlene, Christina and Uriah had decided to talk it out with them, it was a long process but in the end they had decided to be civil with each other. Now nearly two years later they were as good as friends.  
Me and Tobias were still going strong although we were still unmarried but with any luck that would be changing sometime soon.

It was another average night in the compound. Tobias and I had just finished visiting Christina, Uriah and Harley with Zeke until we had decided it was late enough and we wanted some rest. I had never felt more at home. I looked and smiled at Tobias, he was perfect and he was mine.  
"So Tris" he said grinning at me  
"Yes Tobias" I replied still smiling,  
"I think we should start planning our wedding" he said this with certainty which only made me more eager to marry him, to give myself to him completely. I nodded.  
"We'll start tomorrow, for now I think a mug of hot chocolate then bed" I slowed my pace, stretching.  
"Come on my little munchkin" Tobias said laughing, pulling me into his arms bridal style carrying me all the way back to our apartment.

For the first time in ages I woke up before Tobias. Slowly I edged out of the bed and hopped into the shower, washing my hair before brushing my teeth. I dried quickly, shoving on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black crop top, my 3/4 sleeved leather jacket and to complete the look the bracelets Christina had given me for my birthday. I wanted to make an effort today, I was fed up of hiding the small figure I had behind baggy clothes. I sighed before looking in the mirror at the damp mass that hung around my shoulders, deciding to do my make-up first I applied the foundation onto my skin, spreading it evenly across my pale face then once my eyelashes were long and curly I added a gentle pink lip gloss. It was an improvement. I combed my hair through with the brush then swept my hair into a messy bun, slightly quiffing my fringe back into the curly tangle then releasing two side parts to add to the finishing touches. I pulled back, sighing in content. For once I was proud of how I looked.

Deciding now was a good enough time to wake Tobias I walked up to the bed. I gently pressed my lips to his neck and laughed when he groaned in response.

"About time you woke up" I murmured against his warm skin

"Do we have to get up?" he sighed sounding like a 5 year old girl

"oh stop bitching Tobias" I laughed "come on, we have a wedding to plan".

**Tobias-**

I already knew planning a wedding with Tris wasn't going to be hard. We had so much in common we pretty much wanted exactly the same thing. We had decided on a simple theme, Black and silver. Although we wanted grey we didn't want to look dull and well, silver was as pretty as you could get. The ceremony was to be held briefly in the pit where we would then launch into the after party, after all we were dauntless.

I was walking Tris to Chris' apartment where they and Harley were going dress shopping and me and Uriah were going to buy suits. _Such fun _I thought, inwardly rolling my eyes, I hated shopping just as much as anyone else. I turned my attention to Tris. I had already told her how good she looked but I couldn't help but be mesmerised whenever I saw how her tiny figure was shaped in those jeans, and how attractive she looked with her hair out of her face defining her cheek bones. She was truly beautiful and she was all mine.

**Tris- **

Dress shopping with Chris and Harley wasn't as awful as I first thought it'd be. The day seemed to pass in a pleasant haze and ended up with me purchasing a beautiful floor length strapless black dress, the right leg had a split all the way to the thigh adding sophistication and sexiness. Silver embroidery was laced in elegant patterns down the side completing the look. It was a ravishing dress, simple, sexy and stylish, I knew Tobias would love it.

We dumped the shopping in Christina and Uriah's apartment before heading to mine. A good few hours had passed before Tobias came barging in the door along with Zeke and Uriah, all three of them laughing their heads off, slightly smelling of alcohol. I looked at Chris who rolled her eyes smiling at me, _send them off shopping and they come home tipsy- great._

"I suppose we best get going, got to bath and put Harley to bed" said Chris, she smiled before squeezing my hand then standing up, "come on Uri" she said standing up to place Harley in his push chair. Uriah stumbled over laughing.

"Anything for you babbbbeeey" He said in a sing song voice, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jesus its like having two babies to look after" I heard Chris mutter before pushing the pushchair out the door whilst trying to steady a unstable Uriah.

"ssspeaking of go-ing" Zeke hiccupped "I think I might go to Shauna's" he crashed into the door tearing it open and then stumbling down the corridor to the right, he'll soon realise her apartments to the left I thought. Giggling I turned back to Tobias, he looked at me beaming. "Trissss" he slurred "jus' a week to wait an you'll be mine forever". I nodded walking toward him taking his hands in mine.

"I'm already yours forever Tobias, this is only to make it official" his smile grew wider before he stood up and kissed me.

"I love you Tris"

"I love you too Tobias"

**A/N sorry I was meaning to put this up sooner but I got sidetracked with school. I wanted to get all the wedding plans out the way, so I'm thinking in the next chapter I might just skip to the wedding then start the story up properly up from there unless you just want one-shots?**

**You know the drill guys, R&R:-) **

**P.S- I know Tris' getting ready scene was quite dragged out but I just wanted her to make an effort and gain some kind of self confidence. Makes me sad how she has no confidence in her looks. **

**(not saying you need makeup to be pretty, I'm digging a hole here so I'm just gona stop writing). **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- behold chapter two…**

**Disclaimer- no I do not own divergent. **

**Tris- **

"Tris, come on gurlie only 5 hours till your wedding!"  
I jerked up, the bright light blinding my sleepy eyes.

"Chris" I groaned "surely it won't take five hours, let the bride to be sleep" I lay back down on the bed, sprawling out on my belly.

"NO"  
Christina sure was stubborn at times, I reluctantly sat up

"fine".

Four hours passed in a blur. Christina patted, smoothed and perfected every inch of me she could. Barely acknowledging what she was doing I let my thoughts drift back to Tobias and imagine what he was doing right about now.

**Tobias-**

Just an hour till the wedding. I sat In Zeke's apartment with Uriah & Zeke. Not much else needed to be done, all that was left was to put our suits on but that could wait a bit longer. We were having a pretty deep conversation, well for us it was deep. Zeke lay in his boxers on his bed, Uriah sat comfortably on the floor his head resting against the wall and I lounged on the computer chair.

"So your saying she said she didn't want anything serious?!" Uriah practically shouted looking gob smacked, could barely blame the kid I felt the same.

"Look, although she suggested it I can't help but feel it was the right thing to do..." He trailed off and I saw a smirk play at the corners of his mouth

"Any particular reason why?" I asked, my eyebrow raising suspiciously.

"Come on guys! A dauntless wedding...single dauntless girls...Zeke's very own dauntless loveshack...do you guys understand yet?" He looked from Uriah to me then back again, I cracked up laughing and Uriah joined in with me. As much as we liked Shauna nobody could keep Zeke down for long.

"And with that" said Zeke standing up "I think its about time we got ready".  
I stood up, eager to see Tris.

**Tris-**  
"Chris are you sure I look okay?"

Christina had just finished my hair and makeup and was finishing the touches to her hair. Although I was sure she'd done a good job I couldn't help but doubt myself, plus Chris wouldn't let me look in the mirror just yet.

"Tris, honestly you look beautiful, just let me finish off here, we can put our dresses on then you can look in the mirror" she smiled reassuringly and I closed my eyes and nodded, counting each second that went by until Chris called me to go put my dress on.  
I acknowledged the feeling of the fabric sliding against my body, the feeling of the black heels being slipped on to my feet then tied up elegantly around my ankles. I also acknowledged the mirror being turned on me but the reflection surprised me. My hair was in loose curls down my back, my makeup was smokey but delicate and my dress hugged my figure whilst the heels gave me height. I looked good. I turned to Chris and hugged her. Her shoulder length hair was also curled, she wore a black knee length, tight fitting dress that had sleeves and revealed a slight bit of her cleavage. She looked stunning as usual.

"Now let's go get me married" I smiled before taking her hand and walking out of the apartment.

**Tobias-**  
I stood at the alter. A hundred and one worries flew through my head but only one disturbed me most. What if she didn't come? I inhaled deeply trying to calm the nagging worry eating me alive. She will come, this is Tris. Music started and that's when I saw her.  
Tris?  
She was stunning. Her hair hung in loose curls over her shoulders, her dress swaying gently to the movement of her body, her elongated leg slipping through the slit in the side. A grin spread across my face as she made her way closer to me, I extended my hand once she was close enough and she placed her small, manicured one in mine.  
The ceremony passed us by, I kept my eyes on Tris the whole time barely acknowledging what Tori (who we decided to have as our vicar), was saying. I said my 'I do', well practically sang it, then waited for Tori to say the words I'd been waiting two whole years to hear.  
"You are now man and wife, you may kiss the bride"  
Without further ado I pulled Tris' body into mine, my hands automatically finding her waist, hers sliding around my neck. I pressed my lips to hers passionately.  
_Tobias and Tris Eaton._

Our crowd of dauntless friends erupted into shouts, foot stomping and of course, who I could only imagine was Zeke and Uriah, wolf whistling. I pulled away from Tris, taking one of her hands in mine before turning to the crowd of ever expanding people who came for the after party. We didn't mind who came for the party, we was all one big community and as long as no-one started any trouble, me and Tris were fine.

We dance, talked and ate for what felt like hours. People were congratulating us left, right and centre but of course Tris was never one to like attention. As the night carried on we were soon distracted with another tradition yet to fulfil. The cutting of the cake. I laced my fingers through Tris' before leading her to the table with the overly large, dauntless cake we had made especially for us. Together we sliced through it, cutting a piece away for both of us, then entwined our arms whilst trying to eat the cake. From this we gained laughs and of course a slightly chocolatey face but no amount of chocolate could make my Tris look any less beautiful. Crowds soon gathered around the cake all eager to grab a slice, Tris pulled me gently back to our table where we sat for the first time all night.

"Tobias, today has been utterly amazing, I love you so much" she whispered as she planted a kiss on my cheek.

"And that was only the day" I whispered back, smirking "I have a surprise for you tonight...but that's for later" I winked before kissing her on the lips. Zeke strolled over, a bottle of beer in one hand and a dauntless girl I recognised as Megan, holding on to his other hand. She smiled politely sitting next to Tris as Zeke came and spoke to me.  
"You alright mate?" He asked casually

"Great" I beamed, "Is there any need to ask if your alright?" My eyebrow raised and he laughed.

"No need at all" he replied taking a swig of his beer.

"Look Zeke, I'm not saying I understand but its easy to see Shauna still has feelings for you, she's been looking at you all night" he tilted his head to the side, contemplating what I just said.

"Who knows? The girls complicated. If she wants me she can let me know, clearly she didn't want me a few hours ago" his reply made me realise he still had strong feelings for her but I knew Zeke, he needed time.

"I just don't want to see you hurting Zeke, as much as you might not realise right now, you love her"  
He looked at me before slightly smiling and clapping me on the back

"I never have been good with that lovey dovey thing" he winked before turning back to Tris and Megan.

"Well my beautiful Trissy" he smiled looking at me and seeing my glare "its time to love you and leave you, thanks for the great party, I'll see you after your very dauntless honeymoon but for now..." He gently took Megan's hand "we have some unfinished business to sort". He looked at me before shrugging slightly, I laughed- _Zeke will be Zeke._

**Tris-**  
Well it seemed Zeke was going to have a interesting night. He had managed to seduce a very pretty dauntless girl called Megan, seriously that boy had a talent. I chuckled and looked back at Tobias. His eyes were bright, full of life, I loved seeing him like this.

"Beatrice Eaton, are you ready for your honeymoon" I smiled at my new name and also the two whole weeks I had yet to spend with Tobias.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I smiled and stood up, there was only so long a girl could wait before wanting to be alone in her husbands company. Swiftly standing up he pulled into his arms bridal style. Most people turned to look at us leaving the pit, I rested my head against his warm chest listening to the sound of his heart. He was completely and utterly mine.

"And where may you be taking me Mr Eaton?" My posh imitation made him smile.

"We're here now so you can see for yourself".

He opened the door and set me down on my feet. I laced his fingers through mine and walked in. This apartment was twice the size of ours and had a log fire burning comfortably in the centre of the back wall. The room was lit with a rosy glow. Red rose petals were scattered on the floor surrounding the fire and also leading into a room I believed to be the bedroom. It was beautiful. It was perfect. It was everything I could ever ask for and more. I turned into Tobias, looking into his eyes before crashing my lips to his.

**Continued A/N- okay so I'm sorry if this wedding scene is like Edwards and Bella's in Breaking Dawn, that's the only wedding I've ever read about so yes, there might be quite a few similarities:-) and guys, I want to know what you lot think. Should I or should I not go into detail about the honeymoon night, please tell me what you'se think because until then the next chapter might be slightly delayed. **

**I'm waffling, sorry I'll shh.**

**R&R?:-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N firstly thank you for all the amazing reviews, it means soooo much! **

**Secondly, I apologise for any spelling mistakes I'm tired but the abnegation part of me told me not to keep you guys in suspense any longer.**

**Thirdly, this chapters just fluff, nothing dramatic yet- I briefly went into detail but hey go easy on me, I'm too young to be experienced in that department yet- enjoy my lovelies:-) **

Tris- I pulled away from my sudden kiss to look him in the eye.

"How?" Was all I could manage to ask, how had we somehow got the privilege of being able to stay in one of the better equipped apartments?

"I spoke with Max, we can talk about the details tomorrow"  
he murmured gently against my neck, his warm breath sent a shiver down my spine. Who cared about the details? I just wanted him. My hands gently drew in from around his neck, undoing his tie and throwing it somewhere on the floor, I controlled my fumbling hands long enough to be able to undo his buttons, allowing me to ease the shirt off his body. His lips moved slowly back up to mine, moving in perfect harmony. Softly his hands swept over my back until they found the zipper holding my dress up. A sigh escaped my mouth as his long fingers circled around my bare skin, his warm breath tickling my neck as he kissed me passionately. He gently hitched my leg over his waist pressing my body closer to his. Pulling me up by the thighs he gently lowered me on the shag rug in front of the fire. My back was pressed against the soft carpet, his weight gently pressed on top of me. Slowly his hands climbed up my bare thighs as I slid my arms around his neck, breathing in his warm breaths. Together we lost our selves in the bliss moment of passion.

I lay watching him sleep; his face was full of serenity. Gently I traced patterns on his chest as the fire crackled comfortably behind me, warming my bare back. I kissed the hollow of his neck before drifting to sleep in his strong arms.

Tobias- The urge to stretch woke me up. My muscles felt relaxed considering I'd slept on the floor. The memories of last night made me grin, it had been surreal. I stood looking for Tris, grabbing my boxers and pulling them on as I walked into the kitchen. She was whisking something in a bowl over the counter with her back to me. I saw this as the perfect opportunity to greet her good morning. Walking quietly I slipped my hands around her waist, she dropped the bowl on the side spilling the contents over the floor, neither of us paid any attention to it.

"Good morning beautiful" I murmured against her neck "didn't mean to scare you" I chuckled slightly. She turned to face me, her eyes bright.

"A mere apology isn't nearly good enough" she mocked

"I'm sure we could find other ways to get you to forgive me" I whispered, raising my eyebrow. Tris tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling my lips to hers. I pulled off the tight tank top she was wearing and carried her to the bedroom where we started off what we finished last night.

Tris- Our two week honeymoon blew by pleasantly, every morning we'd find a hobby to take to until we ended up back in the bedroom. I laughed at the thought and carried on curling my hair. Married life so far was great; there was no one else I'd rather be with especially in this gorgeous apartment. I sighed as I remembered at what cost Tobias got this apartment for. Let's just say Max had got the dauntless leader he was after.  
"Bastard" I muttered. Tobias who had just walked out the shower with a towel around his waist looked over confused. I laughed out loud before amending my spoken thought.  
"Tris look, honestly I don't care about being a dauntless leader anymore, I have you to help me and that's more than enough" I searched his eyes looking for a sign to show he was lying. If being friends with Christina was handy for something this was certainly it. Just then we were distracted by a gentle knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door cautiously, Tobias on my heels- always so protective. No body was there, I looked left and right before noticing a black box with a silver bow sitting on the door step. I picked it up and took it inside, closing the door behind me. Lifting the lid I pulled out the book and tears of gratitude filled my eyes. It was a photo album, someone had already started filling it with pictures of me and Tobias on our wedding day, starting with us kissing at the alter. Flicking through I found pictures of Tobias and I with Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Will and Shauna just after our initiation. It was then a letter slipped out, it read;  
_to the happy couple,  
we all hope everything is well; the compound sure isn't the same with you guys confined to your room.  
But back to the point, this is our wedding present from all of us to you two, you deserve to be happy so cherish every moment you guys get together.  
Love you both so much-  
Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Marlene, Shauna and Harley._

_P.S- I hope you guys are using protection, I don't think I could deal with another baby on this compound and Tris if your reading this you might want to look away-_  
_Tobias you know where to find me if the Stiff aint good enough, hugs and kisses to both of you from your favourite friend, zekeyboy_.

I laughed before handing Tobias the letter. It looked like our friends had missed us more than we thought and as much as I had enjoyed spending two blissful weeks alone with Tobias, I couldn't wait to be reunited with my somewhat dysfunctional family.

**A/N so I was thinking, in the next chapter I might briefly go through some of the other characters POV over what they experienced during the two weeks our little lovebirds spent away, (well away technically means in some fancy dauntless suite, if your having some trouble imagining it, just think cosy, very stylish, very dauntless hotel room, very classy;)). **

**ALSO IM SORRY THIS CHAPTERS SO SHORT, PLEASE SPARE ME THE HATE MAIL I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER! **

**love you all:-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Zeke-** I strolled around the pit aimlessly, since Four and Tris had been gone I found myself sliding into deep thoughts about Shauna, Four's words still running through my mind. I was still confused but more scared than anything. After two whole years of a on/off relationship she had ended it, the part I didn't tell Tobias and Uriah was it was all because I had never said the three big words that could change a persons life forever.  
_'I love you'.  
_Yes it seems stupid but I think I was scared to admit it more to myself than anyone else. I sighed. One thing was for certain though, I loved Shauna but I had missed my chance to tell her.

**Uriah-**The past two weeks seemed to drag, especially as I desperately needed to see Tris. She was like my love guru when I was in doubt and now I needed her more than ever. Christina had been hinting to me for the last few weeks that she wants to get married and I think seeing Tris and Four's wedding only made her more keen. I wanted to know what a girl expects from a proposal, how they'd prefer the man went about it and Tris was the obvious person to get these answers from, she knew Christina better than anyone.

**Will-**Everyday was a step forward. I'd learnt to look at things from a different perspective and well I knew Uriah made Chris happy in ways I couldn't. I had accepted that and had learnt to move on. I was currently seeing a Candor transfer called Eleanor. She had long brown hair that trailed down her back with matching brown eyes and a few freckles splattered on her cheeks. She had pulled me through some of my darkest days and for that I was thankful. I still felt a slight pang in my chest whenever I saw Chris, Uriah and Harley but they were a family now and I had Eleanor, some things just weren't meant to be.

**Chris-**Okay so the last two weeks seemed to fly by. Nothing much had happened apart from Zeke and Shauna's break up, Harley's first swear word (learnt from his great uncle Zeke) and Eric getting a girlfriend. Her name was Paula and boy was she something to look at. Her hair hung straight at shoulder length, jet black and greasy. Her nose was hooked and half of her face was covered in tattoos, a rough kind of dauntless as I like to call them. Let's just say it was easy to mistake her and Eric for brother and sister.

I placed more bottles of vodka on the counter as the party raged on. As a welcome home treat we decided to throw a party in our apartment for Tris and Four, Harley was in the care of Tori who had willingly offered to baby-sit. Just then I saw two figures move through the hallway into the living room, I pushed my way through the crowds of people and pulled them both into a bear hug.

"OH MY GAWD" I practically screamed, they laughed hugging me back, gosh it was so good to see them.

"I've missed you guys so much!" I squeezed them once more before letting go. They were both glowing with excitement, _wonder why_I thought suspiciously.

"You too Chris" Tris replied, smiling warmly at me "we're just going to get some drinks, be right back" I returned her smile before turning back to the party.

**Tris-** Boy was it good to see Chris again, she looked fantastic as usual.  
I pulled Tobias gently along to the kitchen where we bumped into Uriah and Zeke.

"Hey meh bebys are back!" Shouted Zeke above the pounding music. We laughed before returning our hugs and hello's, grabbing drinks we headed on into the night. Dancing, drinking, kissing, talking, pretty much living up to the dauntless expectations.

I was walking out the bathroom. Treading over empty beer cans, drunken bodies and pushing my way through the few remaining dancers, I made my way into the kitchen. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the sight before me.  
Chris and Tobias kissing?!  
I didn't stick around long enough to take in the details. I felt physically sick.

**A/N Don't hate me:-(, this chapters short, I know. Give me your ideas and I will take all of them into consideration, don't worry I'm not planning on splitting FourTris up but some drama needs to take place:-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- long author's note at the end.**

**Eric-**Well that was easier than I thought. I chuckled loudly. Not one of my best but it had caused some damage, which was better than nothing. A simple prick in Christina's neck with the latest mind controlling serum and a temporary memory loss one in Fours and well, look at the outcome. Another laugh shook through my body. Oh this just got better and better.

**Eleanor-**I saw the whole thing. Eric the creep injected Christina with a serum of some sort whilst his tacky girlfriend worked her way around Four's defences to get to his neck. Next thing I knew Christina and Four were making out! Just when things couldn't get any worse Tris walked in and caught them in action, she turned on her heels and pushed her way into the crowd behind her. The gasp that escaped my mouth was loud enough to catch Paula's attention. She walked toward me in the dark cupboard I had been concealed in, a dangerous look crossing her face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Christina's iron, hrm that should do enough damage. I swiftly pulled the iron and swung it into Paula's face, jerking her head to the side from the force. She stumbled backwards and I took this as my chance to leave, I had to find Tris but first I had to loose Eric.

**Tris-** I slid down one of the walls in the dark corridor, pulling my knees into my chest and letting the sobs escape my throat. How could two people you love the most hurt you in ways barely imaginable? How?  
My breath caught in my throat as I replayed the scene in my head. I was officially broken.

**Eleanor-**I sprinted down the corridors until I reached the one I was familiar with as Tris & Fours, I pounded on the door looking nervously over my shoulder. Where was Tris and where was Eric?! I'd lost both of them but surely Tris should be here and Eric should be smart enough to know this was the first place I'd come. I hammered on the door until I heard a horrible sound. A strangled sound that could only mean sadness. I followed the sound to a dark corridor where I saw her small figure. Petite, frail and weaker than I'd ever thought I'd see her. She was tormented; I had to put her out of her pain.

"Tris, open your eyes" I shook her shoulders gently "Tris look at me!"  
Her tear filled blue eyes found mine as another sob escaped her throat.

"Eleanor there's nothing you can say, I know what I saw" she whispered, her voice full of pain.

"TRIS! We don't have time! Eric and Paula were behind it all, some kind of serum. Look, Four and Christina didn't know what they were doing, I promise you. Now please, you need to believe me, Eric and Paula saw me and now I don't know what's going to happen. Please just come on!" The words rushed out of my mouth as I desperately tried to get her to believe me. Her eyes widened at my words before her face fully composed. She stood up, wiped the tears on her cheeks away and brushed her hands on her jeans. She looked me in the eye, sadness replaced with determination.  
"I appreciate what you've done Eleanor and don't worry about Eric, I've got him covered". She sprinted down the corridor before I could respond. She truly was dauntless.

**Tris-**I should have known Eric had something to do with this, he was determined to make my life miserable. That was about to change. The sadness I felt just moments ago had twisted and contorted itself in to anger, pure rage. No longer was Eric going to put me or my husband in any form of danger. I had a vague idea of where he would be, I slowed as I walked up to my apartment and saw the door slightly ajar. I was right. I pushed the door open, allowing it to bang against the wall. Was there any point in being subtle? My muffled footsteps seemed a thousand times louder in the disturbing silence. I walked into the living room, immediately finding him sprawled out on my settee.

"Tris, what a pleasant surprise. How are you" the sarcasm in his voice repulsed me.

"How dare you Eric" I spat the words at him "how dare you think you can put mine and my husbands relationship in jeopardy. You truly are a heartless bastard yet I somewhat feel pity for you"

"I don't want your pity" he snapped, his fingers twitching in agitation.

"Oh but we both know you do, because deep down we both know your nothing but an attention seeking, little boy"

As soon as the words were out my mouth Eric leaped forwards. I moved out of the way, letting him stumble past me. That was when I heard it, the sound vibrating around me. A gun shot. I didn't know who fired or was shot until I turned around.  
Tobias stood in the door way and Eric lay on the floor, a bullet wound in his forehead.  
I looked back up to Tobias. The gun dropped from his hands.  
"Tris" he whispered, his voice strained.

**A/N hrm, not too sure on this chapter so I apologise if it doesn't satisfy you. Please don't be thinking Christina's a slut:-( I know that's how her characters been portrayed so far but she's not guys:-( **

**Secondly, I'd just like to say thank you for all the amazing reviews, its so motivational to read, it quite literally does make my day:-)**

**Thirdly, **_**couldneverdreamtobebetter **_**of course I'll marry you, you like How I Met Your Mother!;-) **

**So overall just a big thank you really:-) **

**P.S here's a quote I saw today and well, just thought I'd share it with you'se if you haven't already heard it.**

"_**Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."**_** ― Martin Luther King Jr.**

**lots of love Courtney.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Good afternoon :-) beautiful day, is it not?  
Behold chapter 6**

**Tris-** I hurriedly stumbled over to him, (stomping a little forcefully on Eric's head in the process) and crashed my lips to his. His strong arms held me tight, offering me nothing but protection.

"Tris I-"

"Shh" I soothed him "don't worry, Eleanor told me what happened"  
"I hate the fact I hurt you" he sighed, his deep blue eyes grew distant, thinking back to a memory I couldn't see. I placed my hand on his cheek, allowing my thumb to stroke his cheekbone.

"What's happened has happened, Eric's gone which is the main thing" I breathed a sigh of relief, "do you mind cleaning up here whilst I go talk to Chris? I'll meet you back at our old apartment, it wouldn't feel right staying here after..." My voice trailed off and my gaze dropped to Eric's lifeless body.

"Of course" he nodded, planting a kiss on my forehead before watching me turn to leave the living nightmare I had been consumed in.

I knocked firmly on the door, preparing myself. If anything I didn't want to cry, way too many tears had been shed for one night.

"Tris, I'm so sorry! There was Eri-"

"Chris, please just let me talk"  
She immediately grew silent, guilt written all over her face from the previous events.

"Eleanor told me what happened, as you may or may not know she was there all along and well, obviously I believe her. I just wanted to say that I know what happened was neither your nor Four's fault".  
Chris' eyes filled with tears.

"Tris, I'm so glad someone witnessed what happened; I hate to think of what my life would be like without you" she giggled before sniffling, "my Trissy boo" I laughed and pulled her into a hug. Let the past be the past, I knew she loved Uriah. Speaking of Uriah...

"Urm Chris, where's Uriah?" She pulled away, her body starting to shake with laughter,

"Well Eleanor came back to our apartment just after the serum had worn off, she explained everything to a confused Uriah and I and well, maybe its best if you see this for yourself". She took my hand in hers and pulled me gently into the living room. You would never have thought a party had gone on merely a few hours ago, everything was pretty much back to normal, the only thing that was extremely out of place was the greasy looking girl tied to a chair. Uriah, Will and Eleanor stood crowding round her. I smiled warmly at my friends before pulling Eleanor into a hug, she had been a big help today.

"Thank you" I whispered quietly into her ear, she giggled before replying

"You're welcome". Pulling away she then turned towards Paula, "Now, what to do with you".

**Tobias-** I had disposed of Eric's body and was slowly trudging back to mine and Tris' old apartment. I felt physically drained, all I wanted right now was Tris and my bed.  
Twisting the key in the door I heard the satisfying sound and the comforting creak as it opened. Never thought I'd miss this place so much. Closing the door and flicking the lights on as I went and dived on the bed where I waited until Tris came back.  
I weren't sure how long it was until I heard Tris' light footsteps coming down the hall. I sat up as she walked through the door and opened my arms towards her. Climbing into my arms, she rested her head against my chest. I gently eased back, slipping her onto the pillows and under the quilt. Taking off her converse, I climbed in beside her and felt warmth spread through me as her gentle hands found my chest.

"I love you Tobias" she breathed quietly,

"I love you too Beatrice" I saw a small smile play on her lips before her breathing became slow and steady. I felt myself drifting and gladly welcomed the solitude of the dark.

**Tris-** After everything that had happened all I wanted was some normality. The only thought that gave me hope was the fact Eric was dead.  
I climbed silently out of bed, not wanting to disturb Tobias, he needed a good sleep. Hopping in the shower I let the hot water run over my body, washing away every bad memory that was etched in my brain. I wrapped the small towel around my middle before tip toeing into the bedroom. I opened the draws, fumbling around for some clean underwear when I heard a low chuckle. I turned around and put a pretend scowl on my face.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked

"Of course" he smiled, his eyes gleaming in the light.

I rolled my eyes before turning back to the draws, barely paying him any attention. Bed springs, the sound of bare feet crossing the floor then the sense of strong arms embracing me from behind.

"Tris why won't you realise just how beautiful you are"

"Tobias, just please don't" I sighed, he knew I hated when he done this. He turned me to face him and slowly pressed his lips to mine. I was fed up of these gentle kisses, did he think I'd break or something?  
I pushed my lips harder against his, letting my tongue trail lightly under his bottom lip. I heard his slight groan and I knew the passionate Tobias was back. I smiled as he pushed me against the wall, he lips making their way down to my neck then up to my jaw. He gently brushed his nose along my jaw line before nibbling on my ear lobe. I let out a sigh; he knew exactly how to get to me. I tangled my hands in his hair whilst his hands tried to undo my towel; I giggled before pulling his face up to mine.  
"Always leave them wanting more" I kissed the edge of his nose, attempting to slide out of his arms.

"If you think your getting away that easily Mrs Eaton, you have another thing coming" I saw a playful glint in his eye as he swiftly hooked me over his shoulder and lowered me onto the bed. I laughed as he pinned me down.

"So Tris, I don't think I'm going to let you off easy. Maybe saying something along the lines of; 'My husband is the best, most sexiest, most loveliest man in the whole of Dauntless', might make me reconsider.

"If you think I'm going to beg for mercy Mr Eaton, you have another thing coming" I repeated his words, he chuckled before kissing me on the lips.  
Once again our kisses grew hungry but I didn't stop him this time, I allowed the towl to be eased off my body and his baggy shorts were soon off his legs. Soon we were connected, like two halves making a whole.  
As soon as our breathing had steadied I kissed him sweetly.

"We need breakfast" he laughed at my statement.

"We need to shower first" I agreed, pulling him up by his hands

"Save water, shower together" I winked before leading him into the bathroom.

**Tobias-** After me and Tris had showered and got dressed, we made our way into the cafeteria. We went to our usual table and were surrounded by our normal group of friends. There was no tension between any of us, everything was back to normal which I was grateful for. As I finished my muffins and pancakes I realised I needed to talk to Max. Me and Tris preferred life before me becoming a Dauntless leader, of course it was nice while it lasted but all good things must come to an end.  
"Tris, I'm just going to talk to Max, I shouldn't be too long" I kissed her sweetly before leaving.

I knocked on the door firmly, immediately going into instructor Four mode.

"Ah Four" said Max as he leaned against the door frame "what brings me the pleasure?"

"Max, I no longer wish to be a Dauntless leader, if you don't mind I'd prefer to go back to my job in the control room" I said the words bluntly, showing no emotion.

"Four, I don't think its going to be that easy" a smile played around his lips "We already have someone who's very eager to meet you". I inwardly winced as he opened the door far enough for me to see. Marcus sat on the chair, a taunting look written all over his features.

"Hello Four".  
He had no right to be here, to be taunting me, he was a pathetic man and I, I was dauntless.

**A/N Just to put a twist on things:-) okay so let me know what punishment you think Paula should get and of course what Marcus wants from Tobias, I'm open to any ideas.**

**Every review I get really does make my day so THANK YOU and**

**_couldneverdreamtobebetter _I'm also heterosexual and I'm also a girl so we may have bit of a problem with the wedding? Maybe our marriage would just be like Robin and Ted's relationship *dramatic sniff* haha**

**my word of the day;**  
**'treacle'**

**have a lovely day/night**

**love you all:-)**

**-Three;-)**

***I've self possessed that as my nickname on this webbysiteeee, not just because it comes before Four or because its half of Six, but because here's the dramatic bit...**  
**I was born on the third day of the third month at three minutes past three, no word of a lie.***

**so long my friends xxx.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

**Tobias-**

"Marcus" I spat the word out and noticed the wince he so hard tried to hide "what do you want".

The fake smile I'd learnt to despise over my childhood was plastered across his face, slowly he turned toward Max,

"Some privacy maybe?" Max sniffed before walking out of his apartment, snapping the door shut behind him. A shiver ran down my spine as I realised I was standing in a room with one of my biggest fears, suddenly I didn't feel scared anymore, I felt angry at the vile creature standing before me.

"Tobias, Tobias, Tobias" he uttered my name in a false soothing tone

"You have no right to call me that, not anymore" his smile grew even wider which only made the anger in me boil up even more.

"But I am your fath-" I strode across the room and pinned him up the wall by his neck.

"Don't. Even. Say. It". I paused between every word, hoping he'd hear the force of meaning behind them "now tell me what you want, old man".

"To-" I pressed my hand further into his neck "Four" he gasped breathlessly, "we need your help in abnegation" he struggled for air to talk so I loosened my grip, slightly.  
"Andrew Prior is in danger" at the name 'Prior' I dropped my hold on him completely, Marcus crumpled to the floor, gulping for air.  
I towered over him until he was able to speak again.

"The erudite are finding ways to attack the abnegation leaders, we need protection".

**Tris-**  
Today had started off nicely. After Tobias left at breakfast; me, Chris and Eleanor decided to go for a shopping session while Uriah, Zeke and Will went back to the apartment with Harley to watch the football. We browsed around shops for what felt like hours, I brought two new black dresses, figure hugging but not too revealing, a pair of new, very sleek, very dauntless black heels, a lacy black top and some new accessories.  
I was dead beat and decided I'd better go back to the apartment and see Tobias, Chris and Eleanor bid me goodbye and I walked out the pit, up to mine and Tobias' apartment. Opening the door I flung the bags down, closed the door and walked into the living room.

"Tobias? What's wrong?"

Tobias sat on the edge of the settee, his hands pressing heavily down either side of him, he looked tense.  
I walked over and stood in front of him, placing my hands gently behind his neck.  
He was scaring me now, what could possibly be the matter?

"Tris" he barely whispered

"What is it?" I whispered back, not wanting to break the already fragile silence. Tears were streaming down his cheeks yet his face was composed, I wiped them away and kissed his forehead lightly. He pulled me gently by the waist, letting me embrace him fully. He needed comforting more than anything right now.

"Tris, they want me to go to abnegation, to protect the leaders, apparently I have to do this assignment before I can quit being a dauntless leader" I heard the pain in his voice.

"WHAT?! Who are 'they' Tobias?! Tell me now or so help me God-"

"Tris" he was standing now "believe me, its useless trying to get out of this; you need to remember your father is a leader so I'll be protecting him, I promise I'll keep him safe"

"Then let me come with you" I pleaded.

"No, Tris your worth too much to risk your life senselessly, I won't allow you to come" I heard the finality in his voice and decided not to argue against it.

"Tobias, as much as I love my father you are my family now, I want you to be here with me, safe."

Was there any point in trying to hide the sorrow I felt? Tears flowed freely down my cheeks, Tobias crashed his lips to mine. I knew he had to do this because not only was he dauntless he was still abnegation.

"When do you have to go?"  
He looked into my eyes, tears silently falling down his face.

"Tomorrow at noon" he closed his eyes and looked away, letting the realisation fully absorb.  
My Tobias was going to defend my father, putting his life at risk and neither of us knew how long this assignment would last. Days, weeks, months or years. Only time could tell.  
I put my hands on either side of Tobias' face and gently pulled his mouth to mine. "I will wait for you" I dropped my gaze before adding "if that's what you want, of course".  
It had only just dawned on me that Tobias might not want the hassle of keeping a wife.

"Tris" he said sternly "don't you ever think that, I love you and that will never change"

"I love you too" was all I could manage to say.  
I never thought fate could be so cruel.

The night seemed to pass quickly. I treasured every second I had with Tobias, knowing soon enough he would have to leave and there was nothing I could do to stop it. More bad news seemed to strike as Uriah and Zeke were also appointed as bodyguards, although this meant more lives at stake I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. Tobias wouldn't be alone.  
As noon loomed closer Me, Tobias, Christina, Uriah, Harley and Zeke headed toward the train tracks in silence. What words could be said to make any of us feel better?  
We all took our turn of holding each other and saying our goodbyes before eventually I ended up back in Tobias' arms, Christina hugging Zeke whilst Uriah cried silently with Harley pressed to his chest.

"ZEKE!" We all turned to look at the small figure running towards us, hair flying backwards as the wind whipped against her.

"Shauna!"  
Zeke surged forwards meeting her and pulling her into him, crashing his lips against hers. It warmed my heart to see them like this. I pressed my head against Tobias' chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, knowing that as long as blood still pumped through his veins I would be happy.

"Tobias, promise you'll write to me" I looked into his eyes and watched the small smile play around his lips.

"Only if you promise to write back"

"Looks like we have a deal Mr Eaton" I pressed my lips to his

"So it seems Mrs Eaton"  
We shared one last passionate kiss before we heard the shudder of the train tracks.

**A/N So there is no war, the abnegation just need a few bodyguards. Poor Trissy, Chrissy, Shaussy& Harssy – I've more than likely made mistakes in this but really haven't got the energy to check over it yet. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, means a lot.**

**Have a nice day/night.**

**I'm off to watch **_**Mrs Browns Boys **_

'**Mammy!?'**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Please don't hate me for this chapter, not only is it short but its also horrible. I thought it'd be best to write about something I've been a part of instead of improvising as per usual. Just read it and spare me the hate reviews, you never know things might turn out okay.**

**I wrote this chapter to Ellie Goulding-Explosions, amazing song.**

**Disclaimer- All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**Tris-**  
Weeks went by. I wrote to Tobias at any given opportunity. Every day that went by felt like a stab in the chest. It was so hard knowing he was constantly in danger and there was no possible way of me seeing him just yet.

**Chris-**  
I cried myself to sleep every night. Letting the sobs I was holding in explode from my body. I tried to be strong for Harley but even he could sense something was wrong, his daddy was gone. I just wanted Uriah back, I missed him so much it hurt.

**Shauna-**  
Why I left it so late I'll never know. Zeke was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I let him go and had only expressed how much I really needed him when it was too late. Each day I inwardly kicked myself for being so stubborn. I needed Zeke here with me.  
**  
Tobias-**  
Life as a bodyguard was challenging. Being constantly on guard whilst putting everybody else's lives first was difficult, especially when one of those people were Marcus. The thought of going home to Tris was the only thing that kept me going. It was so hard coping without her, I just wanted to hold her in my arms once more. Feel her comforting touch calming me. I needed her more than ever.

**Uriah-**  
Christina and Harley. My two babies were at home, where I should be. Everyday dragged by, slowly and painfully. I craved to hold my son once more, to feel the warmth of Chris as I held her in my embrace. Everyday I prayed today was the day I could go home.

**Zeke-  
**I had made my fair share of mistakes. One of them was not fighting hard enough to keep Shauna in my life. Those precious seconds I had lost made me feel physically sick. I loved her, she was worth more than my own life. I missed her more than anything.

**Tobias-**  
It was mine, Zeke and Uriah's turn to take a patrol around the abnegation streets. Uriah took to the jeep whilst me and Zeke patrolled the streets. No words needed to be spoken for us to feel each others pain, we all knew what each of us were going through.  
I headed out as normal. A loud bang pierced the air, a tormented scream, a shout, gun fires and blood, lots of blood. I came to my senses just in time. Erudite rebels were aiming at us, I picked up my gun and fired, hitting them all first time round. I ran toward the explosion.  
"URIAH" Zekes scream penetrated the silence. I couldn't fight the tears as I saw the vehicle remnants, Uriah's body writhing in agony on the floor.

**Uriah-**  
I headed out in jeep, scanning the streets for any sign of the erudite. That was when it happened. I heard it before I felt it. The deafening sound erupted around me then the pain took control. Searing shooting pains covered my legs. I cried out in agony. This was torture. I could only pray to God at that moment in time. To get me out of this deadly place and to look after my family. That was all I remembered before the darkness took over.  
**  
Zeke-**  
Not my baby brother, no lord no. The cries that escaped my throat were pleading, begging for mercy. We needed help. As if on cue the abnegation appeared and being their selfless selves stepped in to rescue us. He needed to live, for Christina and Harley, for me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Nothing spesh, just a little cute time together after everything that's happened. Do you want me to go on to them training the initiates or like find some way to conclude the story and finish it all together? Your choice chickens:-)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent, sadly. **

**Tris-**  
Our boys were coming home, but they were injured. Mentally and physically. Uriah was injured the worst but from what we knew he was getting better. The shock at first was too much to handle, Chris almost had a breakdown but Shauna and I was able to calm her down and make her focus on the positives instead of the negatives. Chris was a strong girl, she just needed to be reminded.

It was a week after the accident had happened. Christina, Shauna and I had not seen Uriah, Zeke or Tobias yet but today we were finally allowed up the hospital.  
I squeezed Christina's hand as we sat on the train, Harley blabbing excitedly to himself in what I can only call gibberish, sat content in her arms. Together we could face this.

**Tobias-  
**I sat on the ward beside Uriah's bedside with Zeke. No longer scared, just eager for Uriah to get better. The doctor had told us that he was lucky indeed, he left the incident with two severely broken legs but it could have been much worse.  
He had just come out of theatre for the reconstruction of his legs and was slowly coming around.

"Hey little brother" Zeke murmured gently as Uriah's eyes slowly opened.

"Zeke, Four" he breathed  
I smiled at him

"Hey kid"  
Just then the door opened and in walked Christina, Tris, Shauna and Harley.  
Tears pricked in the back of my eyes as I saw Tris, her long blonde hair hung loosely over her shoulders and dark circles were visible under her eyes. Her eyes lit up as she saw me. I strode to meet her and pulled her into my arms. The tears I'd been holding back slipped down my cheeks. It had felt like years since I last held her in my arms. My hands skimmed down her small frame, I'd memorised her body so well. Her clear blue eyes studied my face, like she couldn't get enough. I smiled before lowering my lips to hers. Oh how I'd missed her.  
We spent a few hours up the hospital before departing. We were all safe and together now, after a whole month of torment.

I laced my fingers through Tris' as we headed back to the apartment. As the door clicked quietly behind us I pulled her into me. Her small hands gently slipped off the jacket I was wearing, lifting the t-shirt over my head. I heard her gasp. Her delicate fingers trailed over the bruises and scars I'd gained. I knew Tris wouldn't give me unwanted sympathy but all I wanted right now was her. I didn't want to be reminded of what I'd just been through. I took her small hand in mine and placed it over my heart to remind her I was still alive, still here, still hers. She guided me to the bed, wrapping her arms around my neck, pushing her body against mine. I pulled the jumper she was wearing over her head, leaving her in her bra. I kissed her lips to her neck, down to her stomach. I eased the leggings she was wearing down. She rolled over, her weight on top of me. Slipping off her bra she threw it on the floor, pressing her body back to mine. Skin touching skin in the desperate state for affection we were in.

"Tobias, I love you"

"I love you too Tris"  
Those were the last words we said to each other before continuing on into the night.

**Tris-**  
"Morning sunshine" I smiled sleepily as I felt the gentle pressure of lips on my forehead.

"God, I missed you" I pulled him down a bit too forcefully and crashed my lips against his.

His laugh rumbled through me.

"Steady on Tris" I smiled apologetically, releasing the strong grasp I had around his neck.

"I suppose we best go to the hospital" I stood up slightly too quickly and was hit by a wave of dizziness. Tobias grabbed me by my waist before I could fall.

"Maybe we should let Uriah spend sometime with Christina and Harley, besides your not looking too good. How about I go fetch some food whilst you have a wash then we can watch a film" that sounded so good right now. I nodded my head before kissing him lightly on the lips; after all I weren't feeling my best.

"Hurry back" I murmured against his lips before pulling away and walking into the bathroom.

I was soon clean and wearing one of Tobias' baggy t-shirts when he walked through the door. In one hand he carried a small paper bag stuffed with food and in the other two hot chocolates. He laughed at the sight on my face and placed the food on the small table by the bed. Slipping off his shoes and t-shirt he dived into bed beside me. Soon we were eating like our lives depended on it, somewhere between watching the film and cuddling with Tobias I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, safe in the arms of my soldier.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N please, I know this chapter is way too short to even be classed as a chapter but nothing has been motivating me to write lately, like absofuckinglutely nothing. I'm in need of a good long rant so be expecting a long authors note at the end.**

**Disclaimer- I never have and never will own Divergent. **

Tris-  
The gentle pressure of soft lips on my forehead woke me up. I fluttered my eyelids to see Tobias smirking at me. It still felt surreal to see him back in our home.

"Sleeping beauty, have you forgot that today is the day the initiates come?"

At that I jerked up. Shit, how could I forget? I scrambled off the bed, falling in the process but carried on dragging myself into the bathroom. Tobias fell on the bed laughing at my ridiculous attempt to hurry.  
I washed my face and brushed my teeth, applied some makeup, letting my hair hang loose and wavy over my shoulders. On my body I shoved on a vest top, my black blazer, my black skinny jeans and a pair of ankle boots.

"Beautiful, now can we go?" Tobias asked raising his eyebrow, rolling my eyes I shoved him in his shoulder gently, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him.

"Really beautiful Tris" I laughed lacing my fingers through his, pulling him to the net.

By the time we arrived Zeke and Shauna were already there.

"Ello ello ello" said Zeke, imitating a british accent

"Top of the mornin' to ya" I replied using the irish accent Uriah had taught me. They burst out laughing at my attempt,

"Okay" said Shauna "who to fall first, bet you my average amount of cake consumption in a week its going to be an erudite, those prats are getting cockier and cockier" I chuckled at her remark, Shauna will be Shauna.

"I think its going to be an Abnegation, people under estimate them way too often" I said, Tobias squeezed my hand lightly in agreement

"Believe me, I'm never doubting a Stiff again" Zeke muttered, Tobias chuckled hard and I knew he was probably referring to Tobias and his initiation.  
The vibrations of the train rumbled the ground confirming their presence. From above we could vaguely hear Max dictating the initiates, he sure was good at being manipulative. I turned on my instructor mode, convincing myself I could be intimidating.  
A streak of grey flew through the air.  
Abnegation, ha I knew it.  
With a sudden thump the body of an average size boy landed on the net.

"No more cake for a week Shauna" Zeke taunted lightly, I heard Shauna thump him lightly in the arm then felt the clammy palm of the young boy who had jumped.

"Name?" I asked, a slight hint of threat embedded under my voice.

**A/N okay firstly I left this chapter here because I want you guys to help me come up with some characters. They can be any size or shape or whatever you like, let your imagination run wild and okay here's my rant, stop reading now if you so wish.**

**WELLLLL school, oh lard don't even get me started on it. I despise the place, we go there to be judged on EVERYTHING. It really pisses me off how stereotypical some people are I'm quite literally just like WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT. It's not even school that disgusts me it's the whole of society, I wouldn't be surprised if Divergent did actually take place in like a few years or so. **

**My next rant concludes of boys, I know not all the boys are the same but seriously the boys I have to put up with are SOOOOOOOOOOO COMPLICATED I CANT EVEN COMPREHEND. I'm seriously like 'lawd jasus up above hand me Tobias and I'll never complain again' **

**THEN THERES EXAMS AND I FEEL LIKE MY BRAINS GOING TO EXPLODE ERMAGERDDDDDDDDD.**

**I hope you guys don't think I need therapy, I just needed to blow off some steam, if you read this thank you for your time. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Tobias-**  
The first transfer to fall was an abnegation, he was medium height with a skinny frame. Apart from the grey clothes he wore he looked completely different to any abnegation I had even seen, he had long bangs that hung over his eyes, tight fitting grey bottoms, and a body hugging t-shirt. Something about him reminded me of Eric which made anger boil in the pit of my stomach, it was only when I saw the warm glow in his eyes my anger disappeared, I would not judge anyone until I knew them. He took Tris' extended hand and rolled off the net, taking in his surroundings.

"Name?" Tris demanded, a spark of excitement gleaming in her eyes.  
The boy cleared his throat before answering

"Ash" he looked Tris in the eye, half smiling. Tris didn't return his smile, instead she turned to me.

"Four would you like to make the announcement?"

"Sure thing... Six" I raised my eyebrow and turned to the crowd of dauntless behind us.

"First jumper, Ash!" I declared, the crowd thumped and hooted behind us. Tris inclined with her head where Ash should wait while the next body flew through the air.  
After all the initiates had jumped we had split them into two groups, me and Tris leading the transfers. Not to bad this year, eleven transfers in total. There was Ash,  
Rosie- a slender erudite with brown hair and brown eyes.  
Kat- Rosie's twin sister, also an erudite transfer, looked the same as Rosie except she had more freckles splattered across her cheeks.

Sienna- a small, quiet, erudite with long black hair and green eyes.

Bailey- a good looking, mixed race erudite boy with blue eyes

Connor- an amity, broad shouldered with pea green eyes and a mop of dark brown hair.

Gracie- an auburn haired girl from candor, tall, curvy with piercing blue eyes.

Robin- a dark haired, tall boy from candor, the look in his eyes was on the verge of evil. I made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

Rhianna- a long haired brunette girl, a transfer from candor.

Candy- a blonde haired girl from erudite, from the way she looked at Tris I immediately categorised her as a bitch.  
and

Luke- an average height candor, hazel eyes flecked with green with curly brown hair.  
I observed this year's bunch of initiates, no one had stood out just yet but it was still early stages.

"Initiates" my voice rang out, eleven pairs of eyes found me.

"I'm Four, this is Six-"

"Great choice of names you got there" I heard the remark before I saw who it came from. Robin, should have known. I walked towards him slowly and turned to face him.

"So it seems we have a cocky candor. Maybe someone should put you in your place" I spat the words at him in a menacingly low voice.

"You think you scare-" I didn't let him finish. My hand found his neck, pushing him against

the wall.

"Don't test me"  
His eyes widened in shock, I dropped my hold and walked back to Tris who was trying not to laugh.

"As I was saying, I'm Four and this is Six. We're going to be your instructors for the rest of your initiation. If you wish to be dauntless you have to get to know the compound first, we'll give you a quick tour then you can go to the cafeteria, training will start tomorrow". I looked at the faces around me, they nodded and I turned towards the pit.

**Tris-**  
Tobias was so sexy when he was in instructor mode, I watched all the girls swoon over him especially that Candy, I laced my fingers through his on the way to the cafeteria, leading him to the cake section and getting two slices for each of us.

"How come your so quiet Six?" Tobias questioned, stroking his thumb across my hand.

"Just biding my time, besides I think it would teach them not to judge someone by their size" he laughed before pulling me onto a table with Rhianna, Luke, Bailey, Kat and Rosie. They seemed to tense up at the gesture of us sitting next to them. I smirked at the motion.

"Cat got your tongue?" I questioned.

"Not at all" said Luke winking then laughing. Tobias gave him a warning look but eased off when I chuckled.

"Now now boys, how you liking the food transfers?" I offered as a change of subject. Rhianna

embraced the sudden ease of tension and was first to reply.

"Its different but I'd be lying if I said I didn't love the cake, I mean its delicious!" Kat and Rosie nodded in agreement and I stifled a laugh, she seemed like a easy going girl, it was going to be interesting seeing there strengths and their weaknesses. Just then Ash and Robin burst through the doors fighting. I looked at Tobias, looks like the drama was starting sooner than expected. I stood up, now was my time to shine.

**A/N apologies for any spelling mistakes and what not, I took all of your reviews into consideration and I made Kat and Rosie twins because the same person was literally requested twice:-) hope you guys like the initiates, any intriguing plot lines you'd like to see happen? REQUEST AWAY MY FRIENDS**

**P.S Rhianna's name isn't meant to be spelt like the singers, just in case you thought I'd spelt it wrong:-) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Tris-**

"Boys"

I said the word loud and clear, both of them ignored me and carried on fighting. That's it. I grabbed the knife nearest to me and threw it, flying through the air it landed with a dull thud in the wall, sweeping Ash's cap off with it. They both turned to look at me, awe spread across their faces.

"Don't choose to ignore your instructors unless you're prepared to be punished"

"Stupid midget" I heard Robin mutter before turning to swipe another punch at Ash. I grabbed his arm before he could swing it, twisting it backwards up his back. He yelled out in pain and I smiled satisfactorily, bastard. I pushed my weight into the back of his knees and watched him crumple to the floor, his arm still stuck behind his back. I pulled his hair, not too hard but hard enough to hurt, bringing my mouth to his ear.

"There will be consequences for your actions Robin, the sooner you learn that the better" I spat the words at him "get to the training room". I released my hold on his arm but pulled him up by the hair.  
He stumbled forwards and a hand slid in mine.

"Nicely handled" Tobias whispered in my ear, I laughed and walked with him into the training room, Robin in front of us.

The smell of metal enveloped us. It had been so long since I was in here, fighting for a place as a dauntless. Two years ago I would never have imagined myself as an instructor, helping those who needed it and punishing those who deserved it.  
I had decided to give Robin and Ash a torturous training session as they were both so keen to get started. 200 press ups ,200 sit ups and 10 laps around the gym. They should consider themselves lucky I was in a good mod today.  
Me and Tobias stood alone in the training room, preparing for a fight I had unwillingly took him upon.

"Scared Trissy boo?" Tobias taunted, smiling his seductive little smirk,

"Of you Tobias?" I strutted over to him; maybe seduction could be used as an advantage. I placed my hands on his hips and pressed my lips to his neck.

"Of course I am" I swung my leg under his, causing him to fall backwards pulling me on top of him. Within no time at all he had rolled on top of me.

"Tris, you should know better than that" he laughed and kissed my lips, deciding to go along with it I moved my hands behind his neck then when he was least expecting it I flipped my weight back on top of him, quickly pinning his hands above his head.

"It seems to work so why stop?" I questioned flirtatiously

"Don't" he murmured before pressing his lips back to mine.

"Not here" I winked before pulling him up, his forehead slightly furrowed at my teasing but oh this was so fun.

"Tobias it's only five o'clock, surely people are going to start wondering where we are if we suddenly disappear"

"Who cares what anybody else thinks" he questioned

"Well you might not but I'm sure people would start to miss us" I teased, walking out of the room, "but if you really want me, come and get me" I raised my eyebrow before turning around and sprinting for my life. I was fast but Tobias was faster. He had reached me within seconds, pulling me by the waist into his chest.

"We're best to have an early night, we have to be up early in the morning" I laughed at his eagerness

"At least let me get some food for us" I reasoned  
"Believe me, I'm not hungry for food" I laughed and guided him back to our apartment.

The sound of the alarm stirred my senses. I rolled out of bed and hopped into the shower. I needed to get back into routine of waking up early. The hot water soothed the goose bumps on my arms and washed the sleep out of my eyes. Shoving on a pair of leggings, a tight black t-shirt and my black converse I woke Tobias up. He had just walked out the bathroom when I finished putting my hair in a messy bun. I still struggled to catch my breath whenever I saw Tobias' muscles defined by a tight t-shirt. He was perfect. He rolled his eyes and took my hand in his.

"Ready?" He asked

"As always" I replied.

**A/N Forever apologising for how short these chapters are becoming. They will get longer I promise, its just been one hell of a stressful day. Also apologies for not a very eventful storyline, I'll try to think of something good, promise:-)**

**Review timeeeee-**

_**Favorite5 **_**promise I'm not stalking you haha, my character Luke was based around Luke Brooks from the Janoskians but feel lucky you have someone you can compare to like that, I'd love it;-) **

_**Couldneverdreamtobebetter **_**thank you for your ideas dear penpal, they may just come in handy;-) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Tris-**  
The initiates started piling in within minutes of me and Tobias arriving. Kat, Rosie and Rhianna laughing together, Sienna whispering animatedly with Connor, Bailey and Ash walking behind Candy and Gracie then Robin sauntering in behind the group. Today was going to be interesting.

"Settle down" the authority in Tobias' voice caused a sudden silence throughout the training room. I stood up from her leaning place and walked over to join Tobias.

"Initiates, today you will we be learning how to fight. We will teach you how to defend yourselves" I swung a punch at Tobias who dodged it professionally. "How to find weak points". I avoided Tobias swing and brought my foot to his groin. "And how to defeat your opponent" I smirked at Tobias who was struggling to hide his pain. Turning towards the initiates we demonstrated some basic punches to get them started then dismissed them to find a punching bag.  
I analysed their punches and kicks, showing them where they needed to improve. The hour flew by quickly and some initiates had stood out, it surprised me that Connor was sensitive. I couldn't help but be reminded me of Al, Tobias realised this and took it upon himself to help Connor. Kat had good force behind her hits whereas Rosie was pretty much failing to get the punching bag to move, I instructed her to use her knees and elbows just like Tobias had told me all those years ago. Sienna was a quick learner and soon had the punch bag reacting to her ever hit, Robin was average and Ash, Bailey, Rhianna and Gracie were pretty good. Candy was shocking, it made me question how she ever made it on the train. As I made my way around the initiates again Zeke burst through the door.

"Four, Six! One of you come quick!" The urgency in his voice was enough to scare me.

Tobias looked at me, I nodded and he sprinted off after Zeke. I controlled my emotions as all the initiates looked at me expectantly.

"Are you expecting to be let off?" It was a rhetorical question but Robin decided to answer it.

"Obviously" he retorted, trying to push his way past me. I blocked his way and looked him in the eye.

"Get back to your punching bag" I said the words slowly, determined for him to hear the authority in them.

"I don't know who you think you are, midget, but you have no right to tell me what to do" I smirked at his words, cocky shit.

"I think I do Robin, do not underestimate me" he glared at me. I heard the door being pulled open, then I felt the pressure of lips on mine. I froze in shock. As he pulled away he looked me in the eye,

"You're quite attractive when your mad, midget".  
My fist connected with his jaw, turning in disgust I saw Tobias standing in the doorway, white anger filled his eyes.  
He strode over to Robin, never breaking his gaze.

"Before you start attacking my wife Robin, you might want to try me first". Fear coloured Robin's face. Tobias punched and kicked Robin until he was blood stained, as much as I wanted to I couldn't stop him.

"Four, that's enough" he turned and looked at me, nodded then turned back towards the initiates.

"You can go". The initiates scurried out, fear blatant in their eyes apart from Candy who was eyeing him up. Slut, I thought before leaning down towards Robin. I looked menacingly into his eyes.

"I hope that taught you your lesson, and just think, that's only half of what he' capable of doing". I pulled him up by his collar and dragged him all the way to the infirmary before disposing him on a bed.  
I ran back to the training room to find Tobias leaning over the table, his arms pressed down showing the hard muscles under his skin. I walked slowly, cautiously. I knew Tobias wouldn't hurt me but this was a side to him I didn't like to see.  
I slipped my hands around his waist and pressed my head against his back.

"What was that Tris?"  
His question surprised me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, stunned.

"I mean you allowed him to kiss you and you only reacted because you knew I was in the room" the quietness of his voice was deadly.

"I was in shock, its not every day you get kissed by someone you hate. And for the record I didn't punch him for your sake, only my own". I withdrew my arms from around his waist, I didn't want to deal with him if he was going to act like this.  
I faltered with my hand on the handle. I didn't want to leave on a bad note but what else was there to be said? I opened the door and walked out.

I walked to the pit. Not wanting to go back to our apartment just yet. Zeke and Christina were standing by the chasm along with a few of there initiates. A solemn look on all their faces. I knew what had happened. Someone had jumped. So soon? I sighed. This explained Tobias' mood. I didn't want to see anymore. I practically ran out of the pit and all the way back to our apartment, tears lining my eyes. The soft bed fell underneath me. I let myself drift into the dark.

The pressure of weight next to me stirred my senses. Moisture on my cheeks told me I'd been crying in my sleep, great.

"Don't cry" his voice soothed me as his hand swept the wet from my cheek.

"I'm sorry" he began. I didn't want apologies right now, I just wanted his comfort. I pressed my head against his chest.

"Hold me" I whispered, embracing the feel of his strong arms around my waist.

**A/N this chapter is absolutely shocking, I really am sorry but lack of motivation ends up with pretty shocking results. Tell me anything you'd like to see happen and I'll willingly write it. Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I love you all. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N okay guys PLEASE READ;**

**Let me start by saying that I know the initiation process is in the wrong order to the book but I cant remember what physical shit they did first because I leant my Divergent book to my teacher.**

**Urm that's all that's really needed to be said about this chapter, they're slowly getting longer again *really big, over the top, cheesy grin***

**Also im really jealous of you if you live in L.A my baby Janoskians are over there, forever loosing:-( **

**And because I don't do this as much as I should;**

**DISCLAIMER- NO I DO NOT OWN DIVEREGNT, NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL SO STOP RUBBING IT IN, all rights go to Veronica Roth. **

**Tobias- **

I woke up twenty minutes before the alarm was set to go off, Tris still sleeping peacefully in my arms. I sighed remembering yesterdays argument but shook it out my head. It made me feel sick to know that sometimes I was able to compare myself to Eric. I suppressed a shudder and moved my arms gently from Tris' waist, making my way toward the bathroom. I washed and dressed quickly, then left the apartment quietly to go and get breakfast for us. I brought two muffins and two hot chocolates then made my way back to our room. Checking the watch I saw there was one minute till the alarm went off. I switched it off then dived on top of Tris. She groaned in response so I nuzzled into her neck playfully. She giggled and sat up.

"Morning sunshine" I winked before leaning over and grabbing the muffins and hot chocolates.

"If this is how you treat me we should fall out more often" she teased me lightly and I scowled in response.

"I hate falling out with you Tris, so shut up and eat your muffin" I smiled whilst saying the last part and began eating my own muffin. Tris got ready quickly and grabbed my hand, pulling me off the bed.

"Quick, we're gona be late" I laughed at her, allowing myself to be pulled all the way to the training room. The room was still empty as we arrived so I decided to use this time to show Tris how sorry I really was, not like I could resist her in those black tight skin jeans and crop top anyway. She was halfway through writing the fighting partners on the board when I turned her body into mine. Her hands automatically finding my neck as I passionately kissed her. Just then we heard a loud

"AHEM" from the doorway.

I turned to find Candy standing with Gracie, Candy's electric blue eyes staring daggers at my Tris._ Pathetic girl,_ I thought, I'll show her Tris is the only one for me. I pressed Tris' body closer to mine, allowing my hands to move slightly down her waist. I moved my mouth to Tris neck, going up to her ear and nibbling slightly on her lobe. She laughed and pulled away, giving me a look as if to say 'save it for later' before turning back towards the board. The look on Candy's face had turned from anger to pure hate, when will she learn. I sighed inwardly and waited for the rest of the initiates to arrive.  
Once all of them were packed into the hall I gave them a brief explanation of what they were expected to do. It was clear they were all scared, some more than others. Tris read the names on the board.  
"Rhianna vs. Candy;

Ash vs. Luke,

Kat vs. Bailey,

Sienna vs. Connor".

This left Rosie and Robin out, Robin was a bit too damaged to be much use fighting yet and Rosie was more nervous than anyone here. Abnegation still ran through Tris' veins, that much was clear. Everyone dispersed to the edge of the fighting ring apart from Rhianna and Candy.  
"When your ready ladies" I said. Although I didn't like to pick favourites I sure hoped Candy got what she deserved.  
Candy took the first swing which Rhianna narrowly avoided. Rhianna used Candy's falter to get a punch in the face knocking her head back. As Candy pulled herself together I saw her catch Tris' gaze and the anger that was there only moments ago was back, burning bright in her eyes. That's when all tactic was lost in Candy's strategy, she went wild. Kicking, punching and screaming. This was not dauntless, this was idiotic. Rhianna's hair was tightly held in one hand whilst her face was being scratched by Candy's other hand. Rhianna tried to free herself by flipping Candy over but still she remained to kick like a brat. I was about to get up and intervene but Tris beat me to it. She climbed into the ring and pulled Candy's head back by her hair.

"Now" her voice was in instructor mode, I laughed inwardly at the fact she'd picked something up from me.

"I'm not stupid Candy. I know its me you want to fight so let Rhianna go and we can".  
Instantly Candy dropped her grip on Rhianna and forced her way out of Tris' grip.

"You dirty slut, he's too good for you" she pointed at me, caught up in the moment of rage.

"Your right darling, he is too good for me but at least he wants me" a smile spread across her face as she said this. Candy lurched forward, Tris saw this coming and moved easily out of the way.

"Watch and learn, sunshine" Tris muttered before swinging a punch at a unprepared Candy, she then brought her foot into her rib sending her halfway across the ring. She fell on the floor and made no attempt to get back up, she'd finally realised that Tris was always going to be ready, expecting. Tris strolled over to her body.

"Get up, I'll take you to the infirmary".

"I don't need you to take me anywhere" she spat the words like venom at Tris.

"Oh I think you'll find you do" she laughed before slightly dragging Candy out of the room. I turned towards the other initiates.

"Fighting like a five year old will not benefit you, you have to fight using tactic. That was a prime example why. Next initiates take your place". The rest of the fights seemed to pass in a blur. Luke beat Ash fair and square, Kat and Bailey put up a good fight and Sienna beat Connor within the first 3 minutes. I briefly listed their marks down whilst Tris explained tomorrows rounds of fights, as the initiates were dismissed for lunch she pulled Rosie back to have a chat. I acted like I was busy ranking them so far whilst I was listening in on what was being said.

"Rosie, tomorrow you will be fighting. Don't worry too much just remember to use your elbows and knees like I told you to".  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosie nod shakily, Tris sensed her uncertainty and tried to comfort her.

"You have what it takes to be dauntless, you just lack courage. Now go have your lunch and we'll see you back here in an hour".

"Thank you six" said Rosie smiling, then turning to walk out the door.

"Should we go have lunch Mr Eaton?"

I laced her fingers in mine.

"Let's go Mrs Eaton"


	15. Chapter 15

**Tris-**

Lunch passed quickly and before either of us knew it initiates were piling back into the training room. As they had already done some fighting today we decided to give them shooting lessons for the end of today's session. As their eyes fell on the loaded guns I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Not long ago I lacked the skill but now that had changed, I was capable. I watched the initiates faces as I handed them a gun each, lapping up the excitement each of them radiated. I turned away from Robin who was the last one to receive a gun, as soon as my back was to him he took the opportunity to piss about and act like mr big tits. I heard him snicker, a imititated gun sound and then the click of a bullet been loaded into the chamber. I spun on my heels to find Robin froze on the spot, Tobias standing with his gun pressed against his head. A strong sense of de ja vu flooded through me.

"First off, you're holding a loaded gun you idiot. Secondly, that's my wife your gun was pointed at. Undoubtedly she has a better aim than you ever will have but if your finger so much as slipped on that trigger you would be dead". Robin didn't react, just merely stood stiff as a rod.

"Okay Robin" I smirked, this seemed to be unfolding nicely. "Seeing as your oh so eager to get to use the guns, you should learn how it feels to be on the receiving end". I finished, everyone but Tobias gaped at me, he obviously knew where I was going with this.

"Your going to shoot me?!" He asked in disbelief.

"What'd be the fun in that?" I smiled then let it fall dramatically off my face

"instead your going to stand in front of the target whilst we shoot dangerously close to your head".

Robin walked slowly toward the target. He was petrified. Of course this was evil but Robin was not getting the message, maybe one of Eric's punishments would do some good. I loaded the bullet into the chamber, focusing entirely on not hitting Robin in the face. I pulled the trigger along with my exhale and watched as the bullet landed a few inches from Robin's cheek. His face contorted in torment and I felt sick at myself for making him suffer like this, as much as he deserved it. Once was enough.

"Be grateful I'm feeling generous Robin" I said, lowering my gun

"Get back in line" he stumbled shakily back to his place, avoiding any direct eye contact. I then turned back to the other initiates who were trying not to laugh, they seemed to realise that you shouldn't give what you couldn't take and well, Robin had given more than enough.

PAGEEEEEEEE BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAK-

I fell onto the settee and put my feet up on the glass coffee table.

"What a day" I murmured, resting my head back and closing my eyes.

"Tell me about it" Tobias said, sitting down next to me. He pulled my feet gently on his lap and slid my shoes off, then started massaging small circles on the small of my foot. I giggled but didn't pull away.

"How about I cook dinner tonight, you look like you could use a bit of TLC" I nodded and leaned over the settee to plant a kiss on his lips.

"I love you" I murmured against his skin before I stumbled off the settee and walked to the bathroom.

As I left the bathroom I was hit by a mix of pleasant smells. Tobias the cook, I laughed as an image of him in a apron and hat came to mind. I pulled my long, wet hair over one shoulder and rubbed it through with a towel. I pulled on a vest top and pyjama bottoms and strolled into the kitchen.

"Oh lover boy" I sung playfully

He turned around and this time I had to laugh. He had flour across his cheeks and slightly in his hair. He looked dazed as to why I was laughing until I went and wiped the flour of his face.

"Ohh" he said before pulling me into him by the waist "are you ready for dinner" he asked.

"Hrm, I'm more ready for dessert" I replied teasing him.  
He chuckled before lifting me onto one of the counters, my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist, our lips pressed together. Just then a loud, annoying beep beep went off, and I burst out laughing.

"Shit! The food! Get out this kitchen right now you little distraction" I laughed before prancing out the room.

I sat at the table as Tobias placed a bowl of coco pops in front of me. I burst out laughing until the tears were streaming down my face.

"Oh you think its funny do you?" He fake scowled at me which only made me laugh harder. Once I'd finally stopped I stood up and kissed him.

"It means a lot that you tried, I'm sorry I ruined it" he smiled as he kissed me.

"Don't worry we still have the dessert I made" he turned to go back into the kitchen but I pulled him back into me.

"We can have that dessert for afters, I know what I want right now" he laughed and pulled me back into his arms.

"Someones getting sexually frustrated" he taunted, oh if that's how he wanted to play it then two could play that game.

"Oh believe me, you haven't seen half of what I'm capable of"  
I watched the smile drop from his face and before I knew it I was on the bed.

**A/N So I understand you guys are probably thinking along the lines of; "Whut dah fuq is this piece of shit?! Half the time they end up having sex, why don't she just write a freaking porno alfuckingready?" but do not worry my dear friends. I'm relying on my vivid imagination to come up with something that will BLOW YOUR MINDS AWAY. Okay its not going to be amazing and I'll probably ask you guys about it first so don't worry.**

**ALL YOUR REVIEWS ARE AMAZING, keep 'em cominnnn;-) **

**Yours truly-**

**P.S my babies, the ones who told me I smelt nice then took the piss out of my accent have a new video out so check it out if you have time (prewarning, there are swear words and some indecent parts)- Loveable Rogues, What A Night. **

**My word of the day- Treacle:-) use it and think of me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tris-**  
I woke up early to the same routine. Shower, dress, make up, hair, breakfast. The only thing that was different about my everyday routine was the outfit I had on. Today I wore; high waisted, black skinny jeans, a vest top and my blazer with a pair of black wedges. I then added to the look by adding a necklace and a ring. Simple yet something to look at. The only reason I'd made more of an effort today was because me and Tobias were visiting Christina, Uriah and Harley after training. They understood why we hadn't been going around as much as we used to, so visiting tonight was going to be special.  
Tobias and I strolled hand in hand through the double the doors. Candy who was recovering from severe bruises across her face, was the first to look at us.

"For our instructors, you're not very punctual" fuck, her voice went right through me.

"For a initiate you're not very observant, we're just on time" Tobias' comment soon shut her up and soon the initiates were clearing the circle for Rosie and Robin.

Rosie's glance flicked to me and I nodded, ever so slightly, at her in an attempt of comfort.  
Robin swung first. His blow hitting Rosie right in the jaw, she swung her head back to face him and then lifted her foot right to his ribs. Good, she'd been paying attention yesterday. Robin recoiled away from the pain and Rosie took advantage of this. She quickly analysed his stance before sweeping her leg under his, pushing him back and away from her. Rosie knew she lacked the muscles needed in her arms so used her legs as much as she could. In my eyes Rosie had won, she didn't need to knock Robin out. She had already showed she had the ability to analyse and attack. I looked at Tobias who nodded at me. He must have been thinking along the same lines as me. We allowed the fight to carry on a few more minutes in case any more signs of dauntless showed through either of them, none did. Tobias stopped the fighting and set the initiates up for more target practice whilst I ranked the initiates so far. Currently this was how the places stood;

1st rank- Luke

2nd rank- Rosie

3rd rank- Bailey

4th rank- Sienna

5th rank- Kat

6th rank- Rhianna

7th rank- Ash

8th rank- Connor

9th rank- Robin

10th rank- Candy.

I analysed the rankings I'd made. I had tried to put all judgements made of the initiates out of my mind when scoring them, I may be harsh but I wasn't unfair. Tobias walked over to my side just then and looked at the board in my hands. His eyes lifted to mine and he nodded.

"Perfect" he said, I smiled in response and laced my fingers in his.

"I love you Six" he whispered

"Not half as much as I love you, Four" I barely breathed back.

The initiates target practice was going well, if they were not hitting the target then they were hitting the board which was a good sign. The session flew by quickly and before I knew it Tobias and I were walking hand in hand to Christina and Uriah's apartment. The door flung open and we were soon in Chris' arms, the smile on her face could not have been any bigger.

"Guys its so good to see you!" She beamed at us.

I laughed and hugged her back before walking into her apartment. Uriah sat on the settee with a giggling Harley on his lap, he looked just as pleased as Christina. Tobias and I sat either side of Uriah whilst Chris busied herself in the kitchen making dinner. The night drifted by pleasantly, I'd discovered that Uriah's legs were doing well but were still healing so he'd taken to a wheelchair. It was easy to see his discomfort at not being able to do the things he used to with ease and neither of us wanted to make this any harder for him then need be. We changed topic and instead talked about how the initiates were doing, the latest on Harley, how Zeke and Shauna were holding up, just general gossip from around the compound. As the night drew to a close I helped Christina put Harley to bed. I sat in the white rocking chair whilst Chris lowered his sleepy body into the cot. Before long his eyelids drooped closed and his breaths fell even.

"We love having you guys round you know" Chris whispered her eyes glowing in the dim lighting. I smiled at her,

"I know, we love visiting. You're practically our family, if there's anything you ever need don't hesitate to ask" she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Tris, it means a lot to know we have people to support us" I squeezed her hand "I know its probably late notice but do you think you could baby-sit Harley tomorrow night, don't worry I completely understand if you can't its just Uriah's birthda-" she was blabbing so I cut her off.

"Of course we can" she breathed a sigh of relief and I chuckled. We exited the room silently before I added

"Just give us the details and I'll promise to look after your baby"

"Whether or not I give you details I know you'd guard him with your life, he's practically your own" she joked and I laughed. It was true, I guarded Harley like my own child yet I never actually considered myself to be mother material. The thought was...odd.

**A/N Let me start by saying, I hated this chapter so I didn't bother to check over for any typos or what not. **

**Just thought I'd give you'se a little something before I went to bed:-) on a sadder note- school tomorrow:-( *dramatic sigh***

**Thankyouuu for the AMAZING reviews, I love them all! Tell me what you guys think and what you'd like to see happen- COME ON GUYS I WANT DRAMA! Something with a little va va vooooooom! Hit me with your ideas! I read all your reviews so write one as big as you like and I WILL READ IT. **

**Also if you want to criticise feel free.**

**I lalalallalalallalalallalalal alalalalalala loveeee you all.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mention to my 100th reviewer in my next chapter:-)!**

** Tris-**

I tilted my head from side to side, stretching out all the tensions embedded under my skin. Kat lay in the chair, her face composed but the fear in her eyes shining bright.

"You'll be going under in around 60 seconds" Tobias spoke calmly "remember its just a stimulation".

Kat nodded and Tobias sat in the seat next to mine, connecting the wires to his head. I put my hand in his and watched as Kat's fear materialised around her. Water lapped over her face, knocking her head backwards and pushing her further into the dark depths of her own personal hell. She struggled to swim to the top of the black ocean she was consumed in but still she went further under, loosing any sense of direction she once had. She silently screamed, water filling her mouth taking away the last of air left in her lungs. Of course realistically Kat would have been dead but being a stimulation the torment carried on. Kat was pulled further down, her body absorbing more and more water until her eyes became glassy and empty. She jerked up in the chair, spluttering and coughing. I smiled comfortingly at her and went to help her up. Her knees trembled and I remembered my first stimulation, the ravens attacking me. I repressed a shudder and offered to walk Kat back to the dormitories. She nodded shakily and grasped my arm. As soon as we had entered the room she slid down a wall, pulling her knees into her body and tucking her head into her own safety, as I used to only a few years ago.

"The first stimulation is always the hardest" I placed my hand gently on her shoulder.

"I ca- I can't" she muttered, still shaking "I can't do this six".

I was suddenly filled with sympathy, I knew her pain but I also knew she needed to be pushed.

"I promise you, you can" her eyes met mine, searching for a hidden lie. "Being dauntless is not having no fears, it's about facing them".

Her eyes searched mine once more before she pulled herself off the floor.

"Six, I'm scared" I saw she genuinely was but I was still her instructor.

"I know"

I sighed silently before turning around and walking out of the room.

**Kat-**  
Why was this so hard? Why was Six being so difficult? I needed to talk to someone who had done this. I let the tears fall silently down my face. Dauntless initiation truly was mentally and physically challenging. I wiped away the tears as the doors opened and Rhianna and Luke walked in, oblivious to me lying on my top bunk. I made no sudden movements, not wanting to draw attention to myself. Luke was so attractive; although I hadn't admitted it to anyone I had a thing for him. His green flecked eyes studied Rhianna's face as she laughed at some remark he'd made. I felt a sudden pang in my stomach; I knew the feeling though I hadn't felt it often. Jealousy.

"You're so strong, you shouldn't get yourself worked up over stimulations" he took her hand gently "it's not real" he said soothingly.

"Thank you Luke" Rhianna barely whispered, before I could acknowledge what was happening they were _KISSING!_ I jumped off my bunk, jarring my ankles but still I ran. I pushed in between them and ran straight out of the dormitories, knocking Candy over on the way who made some snide remark I didn't catch. I hated her! I hated him! I ran, not knowing where I was going until I saw the doors leading to the pit. I slowed my pace to a walk and gulped. I walked forwards until the rail over chasm was in my palms. Life. Simple and precious, fragile even. The water crashed menacingly up the rocks reminding me of my fear stimulation today.

"Kat"

I knew the voice at once though I didn't turn around, Rosie.

"Kat, please don't do anything stupid"

Her voice was strained. My delicate twin, my sister who had moved to dauntless because of me; my sister who truly belonged in amity. I heard faint footsteps then felt the pressure of her hand in mine.

"Kat, open your eyes and look at me"

It was only then I realised I had closed my eyes, I did as she said. Staring into the soft brown eyes I loved.

"It's hard, honestly I know but I'm here. We have each other and together we can get through this"

That was all I needed to hear to feel comforted. Of course I could rely on Rosie; she was my baby sister only by a minute but nevertheless.

"Together"

I squeezed her hand before pulling her into a hug. Faction before blood? I don't think so.

**A/N Hey hey; hows life for you guys? So thanks for all the reviews, **_**RosieA **_**I read your review and it's a good idea going into the initiates and their perspective but I accidentally wrote Kat instead of Rosie so I just sort of kept it that way, hope you don't mind too much.**

**Any ideas for the initiates? Who gets with who, who hates who, who kills who? Suggest anything, honestly your reviews make me smile and I love it when they make me laugh so go for it, put anything:-) **

**I am planning on writing a superrrr long chapter just for you'se and I will get round to it, promise. Sincere apologies for the shortness of them so far, don't hate me too much;-)**

**goodnight & god bless from the UK.**


	18. Chapter 18

**HELLLLLYHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **_**fangirlfourlife11jace **_**was my 100****th**** reviewer, your name shall forever be embedded in my brain. **

**DISCLAIMER- DIVERGENT IS NOT MINE.**

**Luke-**  
I didn't know what to make of any of it. Personally I thought it was pretty obvious that I liked Rhianna but Kat mustn't have thought so. Guilt stabbed my stomach as I remembered the look of pain on her face as she ran past us. Jesus, I hoped she was okay.

**Rosie-**  
I wasn't cut out for dauntless. I knew that just as much as the next person but I needed to be here, here for Kat. She was special, even if she couldn't tell. My sister needed guidance and I wanted to be there for her.

**Ash-**  
I hated those stimulations. A shudder rippled through my body as my mind travelled back to the long hands gripping my throat. It was pretty clear to see the effects upon each of us. Black bags under our puffy eyes, irritation and just plain anguish written all over our faces. Initiation was taking pretty much all we had out of us, it was the thought of becoming dauntless that kept me going. All of the initiates, including myself, had changed our image in one way or another to fit our new 'reputation'. Luke had got his lip pierced, Bailey got a nipple piercing, Kat dip dyed her hair blue, Rosie got a nose piercing, Rhianna got her hair cut into an A-line bob, Sienna got a sleeve tattoo (yes that surprised us all but strangely it suited her), Connor got the amity symbol tattooed on his back, Gracie got her dimples pierced, Candy dyed her hair a sugary pink and Robin got his eyebrow pierced. As weird as it sounded it was these changes that defined who we truly were.

**Sienna-**  
I was quiet. Always had been and probably always will be. I knew many of the initiates underestimated me, not only because of my unspoken thoughts but because of height. I was small, easily intimidated but I was no where near weak. I had experienced a lot and gained a lot of knowledge in the process. I knew things about our society that people like Janine Matthews craved. The reason I escaped the hell hole I so passionately hated.  
A few dramas had took place recently among us initiates. At first we made our friendship groups and stuck with them but then of course feelings got involved and now, nobody's sure where they stand.  
Kat fell out with Rhianna over Luke, Gracie and Bailey are so flirtatious it made me queasy, Candy and Robin are kind of an item, Candy was jealous of Gracie and was trying her hardest to look like her except with her baby pink hair, don't know what she was getting at there and Ash was just a laid back boy, focusing on initiation and no girls. I admired that.

-going back to Tris & Tobias getting ready to look after Harley-

**Tris-**  
I hopped out the shower and pulled my hair into a messy bun then pulled my pyjama shorts on. Chris should be over any second with Harley and we still needed to get a few things ready, the travel cot for instance. I laughed at Tobias who was struggling to set it up in the corner of the room.

"Oh pass it here you big wuss"

I taunted before pressing the centre down then pulling up each bar, they locked in place with a satisfying click. Tobias looked at me bemused before moving to my side. I lowered the soft matt and blanket in place before turning into him. Slightly kissing his lips.

"One day we'll have a family Tris"

I smiled and nodded.

"One day Tobias, one day"

I kissed his nose gently before walking down the hall to get the front door.

"Okay, he's been bathed so he's already in his pyjamas, all that's needed is a bottle before he goes bed which can be any time from the next hour, I've put his breakfast in his bag along with fresh nappies and wipes-"

Chris bombarded me as she walked into the apartment, Harley sitting contented on her hip.

"Okay Chris, don't worry" I laughed "already had a bath, nappies and food in bag, bottle before bed, think I've got everything covered"

I put my hands out to Harley who already had his arms outstretched to me.

"Good" she sighed, smiling. "I've put his Peppa Pig DVD in his bag, just put that on and sit with him and he'll be as happy as Larry"

I nodded and smiled back.

"And I've got both yours and Uriah's numbers so if I need anything I won't hesitate to call"

I winked at her and she laughed.

"Yes, of course, now I'm sorry but I must dash, dinner reservations and what not"

She rolled her eyes dramatically and kissed Harley sloppily on the cheek.

"Bye baby, mommy loves you"

He giggled appreciatively and pouted his lips in a kissy way.

"Bye Tris, thanks so much for doing this, it means a lot. Bye Four!"

She hugged me before pulling away, walking out the door, turning one last time to look at her baby boy. I walked down the hall into the living room with Harley on my hip.

"So baby, what do you want to do?" I asked, tickling him slightly, he giggled and laughed before wriggling out of my grasp and hobbling away from me . Oh tonight was going to be fun.  
The next sixty minutes flew by; we watched Peppa Pig, played air planes with Tobias, danced to Gangnam Style, drew some pictures all to end up with us back on the settee watching Peppa Pig once again. Harley lay with his cheek against my chest, the empty bottle placed next to me, his drooping eyes focused on the television. I pulled the nearest blanket over him, and waited until his breaths became slow and even to put him in the cot. I edged slowly up, being careful not to jostle his body too much then walked slowly into the bedroom and placed him in the travel cot. I checked the baby monitor was on and the door slightly open before making my way back to Tobias. I chuckled silently when I found him still watching Peppa Pig. He turned and looked at me before saying;

"Peppa is the name, shaggin is da game".

I bent over trying to contain my laughter.

"Stop being filthy" he chuckled at my remark before leaning over and pulling me into his arms.

"You're good with him Tris, honestly"

I laid my head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"I couldn't do it on my own and you're better with him than I am" he kissed my head.

"We're just as good as each other"

I smiled and closed my eyes; I didn't have the energy to do this everyday.

I stirred in the night to the sound of movement. I momentarily forgot where I was until I heard the gentle sound of murmured 'shhs'. Harley whimpered and I sat up. Tobias turned and looked at me.

"Nightmare" he mouthed, I nodded and cautiously made my way over to them.

"What do you reckons best to do?" I barely breathed.

"He's still sleeping, we'll just have to calm him down a bit, don't worry it shouldn't take too long" he whispered back.

I nodded even though he couldn't see the motion. Tobias stroked his hand gently across Harley's forehead, softly pushing the hair out of his face then delicately wiping the tears from his cheeks. Harley's lip quivered once more before he sniffled and his breaths returned to normal. Tobias turned to me and put his arms around my waist.

"You'd make a good father Tobias"

"And you a good mother Tris"

"One day maybe"

He smiled and together we crept back into bed. My back pressed against his torso, his muscular arms around my waist and slowly I let myself drift into a pleasant haze.

**A/N Be prepared for this authors note cos I can feel a long one coming on, first of all I hoped you like this chapter, sorry if I was a bit full on with all the POV's **

**Secondly **_**labelma **_**thanks for your reviews and to be honest I completely didn't intend it to be that way with the whole blonde hair thing which is why I went for something different with the pink hair. In my head the pink hair is pretty haha and its pink because of her name, being Candy I decided to do a kind of play on words if you like;-) **

**Thirdly- SO GUESS WHOS BIRTHDAY IT IS SUNDAY?! Rhetorical question of course cos you cant answer hahahbahahahhahahahahakjhasl kthuwekhq ITS MINE! Just a tad excited mwahaahahahhahahahahahhahaha hahhahahahahahahahaha.**

**Fourthly- Thank you oh sooo much for all the reviews, I LOVE THEM.**

**Fifthly; Does anybody have any songs that get them motivated to write? Weird question, I know but motivation is good…right? **

**Sixthly; I'm sorry for the rude quote mentioned by Tobias about Peppa Pig but i saw it on twitter the other day and i was in stitches for about 10 minutes, all rights go to that person;-)**

**love you all:-).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Tris-**

The next few days blew by in a breeze. The compound grew quiet and the initiates got their heads down. The effect on them was astounding, I knew how horrible the stimulations were so could sympathise with them. Slightly.  
Today was the day of the fear landscapes and also my birthday.  
I rolled out of bed and grunted slightly. Birthdays. It felt my life was passing me by and I didn't even realise. My reflection stared back and observed my body. Curvier, slightly taller but still the same. The door opened slightly and Tobias poked his head around the door.

"Oh you're awake" he pushed the door open fully and pulled me into him by the waist.

"Happy birthday beautiful" he whispered into my neck.

I drew his mouth to mine then pulled away.

"Its only another day" I murmured, brushing my lips across the hollow of his throat.

"No, its more than 'another day' Tris, its a day devoted entirely to you" his sweet breath tickled my cheek as I pulled back to look at him.

"So as its your day, I'm treating you to some well deserved quality time, just me and you". I smiled as I took in his words, after 2 years it still gave me butterflies to think of him as mine, stupid I know.

"Just me and you"

I kissed him before he pulled back

"Well for the majority of the day, Christina's got something planned for tonight"

he winked and I groaned, I knew Chris only to well and I knew she went over the top on many things. I wasn't looking forward to this. Tobias laughed before slapping my bum lightly.

"Hurry up and get dressed, birthday girl" he sang before jogging out the bedroom.  
Oh lord.

**page break:}**

The weather was delicious. The sun beamed down generously, highlighting the glorious blue sky that lay over head.

"So where are you taking me Mr Eaton?" I half joked, we sat on the train, the warm wind slightly whipping my hair back.

"you'll see soon enough" he replied, I rolled my eyes and continued to play with our entwined fingers. Within a few minutes he had pulled me up and into his arms, bridal style.

"Time to jump" he winked before leaping out of the cabin and landing delicately on his feet, barely jostling me. I laughed at the sudden rush and slid gently out of his arms, taking his hand in mine.

"Its nothing special" he said "My mom brought me here a few times when I was younger, not many people know about it" he smiled before he led me across a small field. The grass stroked my ankles as we made our way to a small clearing. A lake lay in front of us, beautiful and clear in the breathtaking weather. A big apple tree stood near the lake, a rope swing with a tyre swung from one of the strong branches over the crystal water. I sighed as I took in all of my surroundings. It was utterly perfect.

"Tobias, it's beautiful"

"I know" he replied, smiling.

He led me under the apple tree and placed the blanket down along with the food he brought.

Hours passed by in the beautiful sun and it was just me and him, like he promised, enjoying each others company. We ate till we were full and swam until our bodies were aching from fatigue. We laughed and played and it was perfect. Just me and my boy.

**A/N so sorry for the lack of updates, I just don't know what to write at all. Want the good news or the bad news first? Okay well, bad news- I'm failing math and science. Good news- I'm getting A's in English. Its pretty bad really which explains my sad moods lately. But fear not my friends, I'm working on it and I WILL CHANGE MY GRADES, I HAVE TOOOOO!**

**MOTIVATION IS THE KEY TO SUCCESS.**

**Hahaha I'll let you know how my life works out in the next few updates. **

**Speaking of whichhhhh**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the short chapter, just wanted a bit of fluff as one does every so often, still got Tris' party coming up so any ideas on what you'd like to see and what not, just review it and I'll consider it;)**

**If any of you'se are wondering Tris and Tobias had the day off as instructors for Tris' birthday. The initiates will be brought back into the story again, all in good time. **

**Pinky promise to update more, honestly.**

**'so give me hope in the darkness that i will see the light, ****cos oh that gave me such a fright but I will hold as long as you like, just promise me we'll be alright' who doesn't love a bit of mumford & sons?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tris-**

The evening sun started to drift behind the trees casting shadows around us. The air was warm and sweet, fitting for an evening like this. I lay on the blanket with Tobias watching the sky slowly turn a shade darker with each minute that passed.

"Thank you" I rolled onto my belly, resting my head on one hand with my other on his chest.

"For what?" He asked, stroking my hair behind my ear.

"For today. For this" I replied, smiling. He smiled back, his eyes twinkling.

"Don't worry, we can come back here again soon but I think we need to go now. Chris told me to have you back for 8:45"

I groaned at his words, a party was not my idea of fun. Instead I decided to try my luck with seduction. I hitched my leg over his waist and hoisted myself on top, taking his arms I placed them above his head and brought my face closer to his.

"Why don't we create our own fun?" He sighed then chuckled.

"Tris, don't do this. Tonights going to be good, honestly. Besides, you'll have to try harder than that" he winked before pulling us both up, slinging me over his shoulder then jogging toward the oncoming train.

**Page break:}  
**  
I stepped out the bathroom. The bottom half of my long blonde hair lay straight and sleek over my shoulders and down my chest whilst the top half was poofed. I wore a black dress that scooped across my chest and fastened with a tiny button at the back, it defined my breasts and waist then pleated out slighty at the bottom, concealing 1/2 of my thighs. I liked it, I felt pretty. I smiled at Tobias who was sitting on the edge of the bed putting his Jordans on, he looked up briefly then did a double take. He moved his hands from his feet and sat up, resting his arms on his legs.

"You look sexy"

his eyes twinkled as they slowly ran over me from head to toe. His words sent a shiver down my spine and I smirked. Act coy.

"When don't I?" I asked slowly strutting over to him, stopping in-between his knees. He ran his hands gently up my bare legs but I stopped him half way, pulling him up.

"Time to go" I winked before letting go of his hands then walking out of the door.

**Page break :}**

Tobias guided me, covering my eyes the whole time. When he finally dropped his hands I realised we were at the pit except it looked completely different. Fairy lights hung around the earthy walls, creating a gentle glow in the now dark hall, crowds of people were clustered together all around, drinking and eating. As soon as the doors closed behind us and all eyes found us a loud SUPRISE was chanted. I laughed and felt the heat rise to my cheeks, Christina rushed over to embrace me whilst the music pounded from the speakers. Tonight was my night. Hours passed and still the music boomed, people dancing like their lives depended on it. I'd said my brief round of 'thank you' to people all over the place but now my legs were aching.

"Sitting down"

I mouthed to Tobias who was having banter with Zeke, he nodded and smiled in reply before returning to his conversation. It felt good to take the weight off my legs, specially in these killer heels. I took a swig of my drink before standing up, as I was about to walk into the crowd of swaying bodies I heard someone call my name.

"Tris!"  
I looked around and found Rosie, slightly red in the face and short of breath.  
I took her hand and leaded her into outskirts of the pit. Initiates weren't aloud out this late.

"What is it Rosie?" I asked, trying not to sound to demanding yet not to fragile.

"I er- its urm, well its not that big now I'm come to think of it-" she stuttered, not looking me in the eye

"Come on Rosie, clearly somethings on your mind" she nodded then looked up.

"Tris, I'm really scared for Kat, its like she keeps thinking she's not good enough and tonight I heard her sleep talking. All she kept saying was 'the chasm' and that 'she must'. I'm so scared, she's my big sister she cant-" the worry on her face soon contorted into something much worse, pain and loss. Tears were streaming down her face and I decided comfort was what she needed.

"Come on Rosie, I'll walk you back to the dormitory, we can have a chat then"

I gently looped my arm through hers to show her I wasn't in my instructor mode then leaded her into the quiet hall.

"Look Rosie, I know what its like, loosing a sibling and all" I sighed as I reopened the wound I thought I'd closed 2 years ago.

"Do you mean...they died?" Rosie asked, almost ashamed.

"Nono, we just chose different factions. But I thought I wouldn't be able to cope without my brother, it had always been me and him then to have him taken away, it was hard"  
Rosie nodded, waiting for me to go on.

"All I'm saying is, you never know how truly strong you are until you are left on your own, of course we'll have to watch Kat carefully but all I'm saying is that Rosie you are strong and soon, you will be Dauntless"

Rosie looked at me thankfully before lightly hugging me.

"Tris, honestly I don't know where I'd be without you, I'm so sorry for ruining your birthday, I forgot to say you look absolutely gorgeous" I laughed

"Don't worry, you haven't ruined my birthday, sometimes its nice to talk about things but you should probably go bed now, I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled tenderly before walking back the way we came.

I rounded the corner and almost immediately toppled into a muscular figure.

"Tris!"

"Urm Tobias" I said, trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

"I tried to find my sexy little Trissy but then Zeke decided to-"

"I AM DAH DESTROYORRR"

I turned to see Zeke sprinting clumsily toward us down the corridor, a paint gun in his hand and a bright pink paint splat right on his crotch. Tobias doubled over laughing, I dragged him by his hand and we sprinted flat out until we reached our apartment. We slammed and locked the door behind us, leaving Zeke and his stream of profanity behind. I fell into Tobias' arms, laughing and struggling to catch my breath.

"Best birthday ever" I managed to breathe, he chuckled and held me tighter.

"I'm glad you've had a good day" he half slurred, "now for your last present".

His hands lifted me up slightly, our bodies pressed closed together, our lips moving perfectly in time. Together we let ourselves go.

A/N I updated ASAP, ent I a gooden;-) hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was quite fun to write.

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews, favourites and follows**

**School tomorrow, I feel like crying. Any attempts at cheering me up will be greatly appreciated**

**Love you all millions. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N; guess who's back, back again, courtneys back, tell a friend:)  
I'm sorry this chapter isn't longer and I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. If I'm completely honest there isn't a good reason for why I haven't updated, just nothing seems to fit anymore. I don't know if this is the end, I'm not sure if there's much more I can write. I don't want this to be the end but I don't want to keep you waiting on something that might not happen. I want to thank you for having patience with me and for reading this far. If I could I'd hug every single one of you:):):)  
On with the chapter-**

**Luke-**  
Today was the last day of initiation. The last day of all this uncertainty. In just a few hours we were going to face our fear landscapes, in just a few hours we were going to know whether or not we were truly dauntless. I clambered out of bed and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I was ready.  
**  
Tris-**  
The effects of last night were still raging in my body, a sharp pain would strike my head at any given second leaving me momentarily unstable. Tobias and I had stood and watched the initiates fight against their imaginary fears. Of course we weren't allowed in so we analysed their reactions and tried to guess what they were battling against. So far Sienna and Rosie were the quickest out whilst Kat and Robin were the longest. I felt my stomach churn every time I thought of Kat, could she be so selfish to do what Al had done two years ago? I hoped not. I shook the thought out of my head and looked at Tobias, he looked just as rough as I did. I laughed before patting his hand.

"Going to get us some coffee" I smiled then kissed him lightly. He laughed before muttering

"Do I look that bad?" I winked, leaving his question unanswered then left the room.

God I didn't half feel rough. The canteen was full of bodies, all tired in the summer heat. I grabbed two coffees and two muffins before making my way slowly to the room. Tobias' eyes lit up when he saw me, something that never failed to give me butterflies. Sitting down next to him I handed him his coffee and muffin and together we ate.

**Zeke-**  
"Yoo shawwwty" I rolled my eyes at Uriah and turned back to my ipad.

"Listen brother, I've had an amazing idea"

"Which is?" I asked not lifting my gaze.

"Well, its a summer night, no more initiation, no more stress. I was thinking us lot could camp out the night, get a little camp fire on the go and just chill. Something we haven't done as a group in ages"

Uriah finished and I leaned back in my chair, being an instructor had been pretty stressful, it'd be nice to spend some quality time together again.

"Sure" I smiled and stood up "tell the others to get their shit and we'll leave just after the rankings, seeing as it was your idea Uri its only fair you get the beer" I winked before walking past him, I still needed to get Four back. Hrm, what to do what to do.

**Tris-**  
Camping, this was going to be good. I pulled the bag over my shoulder before closing and locking the door. Tobias had already gone with Zeke and Uriah to set our camp spot up, they were going to be back shortly, just in time for the rankings. I headed down the corridor and turned into the hall, the tension was easy to feel in the atmosphere. I headed toward a bunch of my initiates and sat at their table, smiling weakly before continuing to fiddle and shift anxiously in their seats. The mutters died down as Max stood up and started waffling about Dauntless and their values. I tuned out until I saw the first name appear on the screen, attached with a picture.

**1st rank- Rosie**

**2nd rank- Luke  
**

**3rd rank- Rhianna  
**

**4th rank- Bailey  
**

**5th rank-Sienna  
**

**6th rank-Gracie  
**

**7th rank-Kat  
**

**8th rank-Ash  
**

**9th rank-Ryan  
**

**10th rank- Candy  
**  
I glanced around and absorbed all the emotions. Kat and Rosie laughing and hugging, Rhianna and Luke kissing, Sienna hugging a now factionless Connor. I glanced at Candy, she still repulsed me. She flicked her long hair off her shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes, god knows how she managed to stay in, probably bribed a helpless man with her seductive ways. I remembered finding out I was ranked first, a searing pain shot through my stomach as I thought of how fast time was going. A warm pair of hands found there way around my waist and a pleasant sense of deja vu fluttered through me. I giggled and stood up, turning into his muscular arms.

"A Stiff, ranked first, who would've thought" he muttered to me, I smiled as I felt my cheeks glow, he remembered that day as well as I did.

"Shut up and kiss me" his eyes twinkled as he leant in, pressing his tender lips against mine.  
**  
Page break:}**

The sky was turning slowly darker as we headed toward the small fire. Our little tents had been set up and the lads had got some logs for us to sit on. I took my place on a log as I opened a packet of marshmellows, sharing them among our small group. We sat for hours sharing stories and reminiscing on the times we had. I looked around at my friends and smiled. Here we all were, together. Laughing and joking, eating and drinking. After all we'd been through we'd all made it out alive. I rested my head on Tobias' shoulder, wearing the comfort each of my friends offered like a blanket and watched the last of the flames flicker to an end. There was nowhere on earth I'd rather be than here. Safe, happy and more alive than ever.

**A/N omfg, its like half twelve, if I wake my mom up I am deaddddddd, haha, hope you liked this chapter:) REVIEW ME BEHBYYYY.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHORS NOTE; I have a new story on the way! WOOOOOO, its the very last one I'm going to do in relation to the previous two:) it might not be everyones cup of tea but give it a go, as always I'm up for constructive criticism:) it'll be up straight after this:) **_**divergentindauntless **_


End file.
